


Blossoming

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, first meeting au to, flower shop au, i keep calling kariya a punk in this and he pretty much is, its just......au fic, not really that romantic more like crushing on each other, teenager/high school au to, theres also side mention of hiromido but not too much???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Kariya just wanted to get some flowers for his dad- how hard could that be?





	Blossoming

"Why does Ryuuji like flowers so much?"

It's a question that had been on his mind for a long time, only coming into light recently. Kariya had known that father of his had a thing for plant life. He would tend to flowers, had a small assortment in the backyard, and even had their home filled with vases of them. These indoor ones were interesting, unusual, flowers that hardly lasted but were always eye-catching.

They were pink flowers, oddly enough they formed the shape of heart. There was some droplet like thing hanging from the center of the flowers. They had been placed on the center of the dining table, remaining in a pretty blue and white vase. He heard the name being uttered before, but couldn't recall it.

(He knew Hiroto had asked, he always does whenever Midorikawa returns home with a brand new flower to gush about. The name was heard, but it didn't register, he hardly kept track of all the various names and flowers. In his short years living with them, he'd seen more than enough of these plants.)

"Why are you asking now?" Hiroto raises a brow over to the younger. If he was going to ask this question, he would have thought he'd done so a month or two into the adoption.

"Uhh...just curious?" He shrugs. It's a truthful question, partially. He was curious and also had something in mind for a gift.

"Well, I can give you the long story or the short one."

"Short,  _please_. I don't want to hear it becoming gross if it involves you both." The younger sticks his tongue out slightly as he recalls the last story he heard when he had made the mistake of agreeing to hear the long version. It became more of an over exaggerated love story that was done purposefully to get on the teenager's nerves.

Hiroto chuckles in response. "Short it is." He walks over to the boy, standing beside him. "When we were younger and still in the orphanage, there was a garden behind our father's house. Ryuuji would always sneak off to it, tending to them, giving them life when no one else would. He said that he found it calming. Flowers would never judge him and he was happy with that. I believe he once compared them to a journal."

"A journal?"

"Yes. Rather than writing down everything, he spoke to them. I guess it helped him before our destines crossed paths an-"

"You're starting to be gross."

Kariya shoots a glare at his grinning parent. He just had to throw in a comment like that, start saying something mushy along those lines, hadn't he? And he had to look so pleased with himself for doing so.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity, Masaki?"

"Mmm...yeah..." Fingers tap against the wooden table and another question comes to mind. "Wait, uh..." Now, how can he ask this one without seeming like he cares too much? Or seem overly interested. "Did he...ever give you, like, a special flower or something?"

"No, that's too gross."

Kariya makes an annoyed groan in response. God he should have known he'd do that.

"I'm joking. He did." Hiroto wears a fond smile, eyes looking distant for a moment as he recalls a fond memory. Kariya can only stare at that rare, soft look his father makes. "It was a beautiful one. I believe it was called..."

~...~

"A moonflower. What kind of stupid name is that?" It was terribly unoriginal and Hiroto, being the father  _not_  invested in flowers, couldn't give another name for it. Sure, he could ask Midorikawa but that would give away too much information, hint at what he was planning. Or maybe he'd be a little too thrilled to have his kid being interested in flowers and shower him in floral books. It didn't matter, he had a name and didn't need to directly ask Midorikawa for it.

Kariya lets out a sigh, pushing his hands deeper into his sweater's pockets while walking through the cold streets. He shoves his face into his scarf, trying to retain some warmth on this chilly day. Eyes look ahead, gaze around to make sure he's going in the right direction. He had heard some flower shop was past the river bank, but couldn't find exactly where. Currently, he was relying on some old man's directions. Whether they were right or not, he'd be finding out soon...hopefully.

As he begins to cross the street, he can spot bright colors poking out around the corner, at the end of the block. When he squints, he can make out a familiar form swaying in the wind. A smile forms underneath his scarf. He found it.

He begins to pick up the pace, walk just a little bit faster. He totally found this place on his own (alright, that old man helped to and he mentally thanked him) and now he could buy some damn moonflowers and surprise the hell out of Midorikawa.

The teenager stops at the entrance of the shop. There are flowers literally everywhere and he's not sure what else to expect from a flower shop. He glances upward, even finding the name surrounded in flowers.  _Dark Bloomings_. Weird name, he thinks, since this place was too colorful to even be called dark. (Maybe it was a family name or something, he didn't care much.)

His gaze lowers once more to get a better look at the store. There were some planted in pots and kept outside, a stand to hold some others, stack up and show off more flowers that they had to offer. Behind the outdoor display, as he looks beyond the window, there were even more trying to be peak through, trying to give passerbys a look at just how many more were inside. Peaking inside, it was no different. Flowers were on stands, tables, behind glass doors (they had to be refrigerated or whatever, right?), set on the ground and even some were hanging from the ceiling.

There are a lot of flowers and its almost overwhelming. But, he has a goal in mind as he begins to step inside. Golden eyes try to search for that specific flower. He'd prefer to find it on his own rather than ask for it. But, sadly, it doesn't seem to be on one of these displays near the door.

(He's very grateful that Hiroto still had a picture of the flower. If he hadn't shown it to him, he really wouldn't know what to be looking for. Although, the picture could have been shown without him adding a few gross comments.)

Kariya looks over the displays before him again and sighs. Still nothing, so he needs to delve further into this flower garden of a shop (maybe he should just bring Midorikawa here instead as a gift). It's an oddly quiet shop. There's some music, but very faint, other than that it's really only the sound of his footsteps and the fan. He wonders if anyone is even running the register here.

He stops in front of a couple of displays. They don't look like what he's after, but they're pretty. One of them reminds him of his mother, biological mother. He had seen her with these before- what were they called again? Azaleas? He remembers his mother holding some, giving him one to hold. Maybe he should take one to.

The memory leaves a weird feeling in his gut. He shuts his eyes for a moment, shakes his head. He missed her, but didn't need to think about her right now. His eyes open when something- someone comes colliding into him and nearly makes him fall forward into the displays. But, he's quick enough to catch himself, even if it means stomping on the ground to do so.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ahhh! I'm so,  _so_  sorry!"

Kariya had instantly turned and glared at whoever the hell had just bumped into him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some klutz. It didn't help he hadn't even heard this guy walking to him either.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The purple haired stranger keeps his head low, worry too apparent on his face, making him look pathetically cute. Actually, he just looked cute. Maybe it was those dark eyes of his or the fact that he looked ready to grab a bandage if he said he was hurt. It's so tempting to say yes, cause a scene just to see what he'd do.

"I'm fine," Kariya responds, shrugging it off. "Not hurt or anything."

"Really? Phew, that's great." The other boy is relieved. He smiles and, hell, it's a cute one. Was this boy just cute? He hated thinking that. "Oh, um, I didn't ruin your experience here, did I?"

"...Huh?" Kariya gives the other a confused look.

"I mean, you know..." He pauses, scratching his cheek. Why'd he look all nervous? "I don't want this to be a bad experience for you. Being here, I mean."

"Hmph. It's not. You're really worrying to much over this. It's not like you work here or anything." Didn't look that way. Didn't florists usually have aprons on or something? A name tag to. This kid looked like he had just got out of some private school. That uniform he was wearing looked very familiar. He swears that he's seen that fancy green uniform somewhere before.

"A-Actually..."

"You don't have to apologize again," he cuts him off and smirks. "Not unless if you wanna get down to your knees and beg me for forgiveness."

There's a silence between the two after he said that. He couldn't help uttering something like that to mess with him. Kariya is about to resume what he'd been doing before until he notices that look on his face. How this other kid actually looks as if he's contemplating listening to him. He's not really...is he? No, no. He'd been joking and yet...The other begins to bend his knees, slowly lowering himself-

"I was kidding!" Kariya shouts. Thankfully, that stops the other boy.

"But...I thought that's what you wanted?"

"No, I-" He holds back a groan and just puts a hand to his face, shaking his head. He would have enjoyed seeing something stupid like this a couple years ago, but he didn't want this cute guy humiliating himself that much over something so trivial. "It's fine, okay? Just, uh...continue picking out your flowers."

"Picking out flowers?"

Kariya points to a basket on the ground, presumably his. He was the only other person here shopping for flowers, it had to be his.

"Yeah. Anyway, you're forgiven so don't worry about it anymore," he mutters as he takes a step back. Although, in doing so, his foot ends up hitting a pot and causes him to loose his footing. He utters a curse under his breath because he knows everything in here is delicate and is about to break something, it'll all be his fault for trying to walk away and play it cool. He feels himself beginning to fall back and then, suddenly, he's pulled forward. Not falling anymore. He hears the pot spin, slowly coming to a stop.

Then, he looks forward to see his hands are caught by the stranger's. How the other had managed to grab onto them and pull him up with just the right amount of strength to  _not_  send him tumbling forward, he'd never know. But, they were standing closer than before and he realized that smaller and rather warm hands were holding onto his.

His cheeks were heating up and he could feel it. And when he notices the other boy's cheeks doing the same, things begin to feel weird. He can't stay here. Kariya pulls his hands away, carefully taking a step back now to avoid doing that again.

"Are you oka-"

"I'm fine!"

Kariya shouts before he turns and runs out the door. God, he felt so embarrassed. This cute kid had not only been fairly kind to him, he had also saved his ass from making a scene and paying who knows how much money (that he didn't have) to this shop. He makes sure to keep his feet moving, just trying to get away from that shop. He doesn't even know why he's so embarrassed over this. It's dumb. He's dumb. That boy is dumb but god was he really cute.

Maybe he's dumber (that sounds dumb, but stupider didn't sound any better) because he forgot to ask for the flowers.

(And that boy's name to.)

~...~

He has nothing to be worried about. He's not going to run into that boy again. That cute guy was only shopping there so he's probably home or taking extra lessons at that fancy school he attends (when he had gone home, it hit him that those were Teikoku's clothes and, boy, did he really mess up in front of someone coming from  _that_  school). So, he should have no problem heading back into this flower shop. He wouldn't make a fool of himself again or have to deal with him, again.

It was a little disappointing, but he refused to acknowledge his own feelings. He had to be focused on the matter at hand. Kariya still had a few days left to get Midorikawa his gift and he needed to get these flowers,  _today_. When he steps into the flower shop again, he's tense, trying to be even more aware of his surroundings. Who knows, maybe another shopper is going to bump into him today. But, he's worrying over nothing. It's quiet like yesterday, no one is around in the shop.

So, he looks around with ease, but can't find what he's looking for. There's no goddamn moonflower here and if there is one, he can't spot it. Maybe it's in the back or hiding amongst others. Either way, it leaves him having to ask someone for help.

"Oi!" He calls out as he steps up to the counter, resting an elbow there, and leaning on it. "Anyone here?"

"Yes! Just a moment!"

Kariya freezes immediately upon hearing that voice. He had to be imagining things, right? Maybe it just sounded familiar or he was tricking himself into believing it was  _his_  voice. It's only when he finally shows himself that he's able to confirm that it is the same kid from yesterday.

"Sorr for the wait!" The (cute) employee says with a warm smile, a couple of leaves stuck to his hair, a pot in his arms thats placed onto the counter. "I can help you with- hey!" He gasps. "You're back again!"

Kariya can feel himself wanting to just curl up and roll out of here. He never expected to run into him again, especially not a day after they had met!

"Y-Yeah, it's me," he said as he cleared his throat, standing up straight, fixing his posture. God he felt like a fool for becoming so aware of how he held himself right now.

"Why'd you come back?" The boy asks. "Oh! You were looking to buy something and didn't yesterday, huh?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he mutters, already beginning to feel heat in his cheeks. Today, he decides to get another look at him, notices he's not wearing his uniform, but some white long sleeved shirt with a dark green apron over it. And there was his name tag, sticking to the apron, reading,

"Hikaru Kageyama?"

"That's my name! How'd you- Oh!" He chuckles, smiles, looks embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head. "I forgot I had that on me today.

"That means...you forgot to wear it yesterday, eh?"

"I did. I sort of rushed to help out here so I didn't have time to change. But, um," he seems to panic for a moment before straightening himself. "Anyway, how can I help you today, sir?"

Ew. Being called sir felt funky. It's not like he was older than him either (didn't look like it plus that was the high school uniform- maybe they were in the same year). "Masaki Kariya." He doesn't know why he bothers giving out his full name, not that it really matters. "Not sir, okay? I just wanted to know if you have any, uhh, moonflowers here? I couldn't find any so..."

Hikaru frowns and he immediately takes that as a bad sign. "No, they aren't in season. They don't do well in the cold, so we don't have any right now. You could always go and get some fake ones, but I don't recommend it. I mean- I think you should buy our flowers here!"

(It was totally cute seeing how novice he was at this. He really just wanted to help him out, get the flowers he wanted.)

"Even if you don't have them right now?" He asks playfully.

"Uhh...you can come back in spring and buy them?"

"I wish." Kariya lets out a sigh, his head tipping down a bit. Now, how was he going to get Midorikawa those flowers? He felt stupid for not asking or at least looking into them a bit more. He thought they'd be like roses or tulips, ones that you could find anywhere, anytime. "I sorta need'em for this week..."

"Is it...for someone special?" Hikaru asks, innocently curious.

"Sorta. My...dad." That still felt weird to say to. He liked it, liked being able to say he had parents. It was just always weird verbally confirming it.

"Aww, I'm really sorry we don't have them right now...Wait!" Hikaru perks up before darting to the back, leaving Kariya at the counter. He hears something moving and tries to peer over to see what the other is doing. Eventually, the boy returns with a pot full of flowers. He puts them right by Kariya on the counter.

"Here! These aren't moonflowers, but they look sort of like them? I think I'm supposed to tell you that they are moonflowers, but..." He had failed to do that. "Well, you can tell your dad that they're temporary until you can get the actual ones?"

As much as he wants to accept them and fool Midorikawa with these, he highly doubts that it'd work. He's the flower nerd of this family and would probably spot the difference before he even walks through the door. Probably didn't even have to look at them either, bet he could probably tell by their scent to. But, the way Hikaru is smiling and had gone and tried to get him something close to what he needed...he couldn't say no.

"Guess they'll do. Um, thanks for the help," he said as he puts a hand on the pot. "How much will these cost?"

"Umm..." Hikaru pauses for a moment, scratching at his head (and making one of those leaves fall out). "They're...on the house!"

"They're- wait, what?"

"You can have them! Just...don't tell my parents." He says that quickly and quietly. "We didn't have the flowers you wanted so it should be okay for you to take these. I really hope your dad likes them."

Kariya stares, caught off guard by his act of kindness. What did he ever do to deserve this? It makes him feel a little guilty and that he should leave something here for him, but what? He could try paying for them but doubts that'll do much.

"You sure it's okay? I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"It's okay, really! I'll just say I had to toss them or that I broke the pot," he replies with a nervous laugh. God, he really wanted to do something for him.

"I'll pay you back," Kariya states. Now, it's Hikaru's turn to look surprised.

"It's oka-"

"I want to." He nearly shouts and feels embarrassed for doing so. He didn't mean to be so forward and hides his flustered face behind the flowers given to him. "I'll...be back. I promise. And I promise I'll bring you something to, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiles and it's a little different from before. It's warmer, radiant, not one trying to smile for the customer. Maybe he's just as excited to see him again as he is. (God he hopes so.)

"I look forward to it, Masaki."


End file.
